Stuck On You
by babygal
Summary: Lily and James begin their 7th year the same way they've began every other year. Him wanting her, her hating him. But James isn't quite the same person he's been in the past. Lily's feelings may begin to change, but will it be too late? lj, roc, soc


Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling, nor do I own/have anything to do with any of the characters you recognize from the Harry Potter series. Anyone you don't recognize though is alllllll mine :D   
  
  
        As the moonlight shone through the window of the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a boy sat alone, waiting. Minutes seemed like hours as he tried to muster up confidence, but failed miserably. He perked up as he heard a creaking noise on the stairs. Was it her? He certainly hoped so- partially because the waiting was driving him crazy and partially because if it was Filch he'd have a lot more to worry about than keeping his cool. The footsteps got louder, whoever was coming was very close. Finally they turned around the corner and he could swear his heart skipped a beat. Before him stood a vision, the sheer definition of beauty itself. He opened his mouth to speak, and was afraid for a moment that nothing was going to come out.   
  
"Lily," he croaked, "you came."   
"Well of course I came James," she replied matter-of-factly. "You didn't think I'd leave you up here all alone did you?"  
James opened his mouth to speak but fell silent as Lily began walking slowly towards him. He was wracking his brains for something to say but the only thought in his mind as he took in her long red hair shining in the moonlight and milky white skin was 'Merlin, I cannot believe this is happening.'   
  
It wasn't until she stopped directly in front of him that he managed a few jumbled words.  
  
"Wow, I- I don't know what to say Lily. You look amazing. I mean, well you're always gorgeous but right now you just look spectacular. Seriously-I can't even find the word-  
  


"Shh." He was silenced by her finger on his lips. His knees weakened as she leaned in closer. It was finally going to happen. After 6 whole years of yearning for Lily Evans, she was inches away from him, about to initiate their very first kiss. Closer, closer she got- he could feel her breath on his face--  
  
  
"JAMES POTTER!"  
  
James jolted awake and opened his eyes to find a very angry Professor McGonagall staring directly at him, and his classmates practically dying with laughter.   
  
"Honestly Mr. Potter, first day of the year and you already can't manage to stay awake in my class. I hope you realize that this kind of behaviour will no longer be tolerated. Seventh year is NEWT year as I'm sure you're quite aware, and it is imperative that you be paying attention and taking down every word I say onto that piece of parchment in front of you. Not to mention the fact that Professor Dumbledore has trusted you with Head Boy responsibilities. Please do not make him regret his decision by setting a bad example to your peers.   
  
James was barely listening to what McGonagall was saying. He could hear her and all, but he was concentrating more on why the laughter was still ringing through the classroom, and why Sirius was rolling on the floor cackling madly.   
  
"And by the way Mr. Potter," McGonagall continued, "if responsibility isn't enough incentive to keep your eyes open in my class, maybe the fact that you talk in your sleep will be," she finished with the slightest hint of a smirk on her face.   
  
This caused a whole new round of laughter throughout the room and James felt his cheeks flush crimson. What had he said out loud? Had they heard her name? Taking a chance, he slowly turned around to glance at Lily. Staring back at him was a pair of emerald eyes gleaming with anger and embarrassment.   
  
'Aw crap,' James thought to himself. 'What a great beginning to the year.'  
  
After another excruciating, embarrassing hour of Transfiguration, the seventh year Gryffindors eagerly got up and began heading down to the Great Hall for lunch. Of course, the teasing had not ceased.   
  
"Oy, Prongs! I want to thank you on behalf of our entire Transfiguration class for that bloody amazing entertainment back there!" Sirus called across the table. "Everyone except Evans that is!" he snorted.   
  
"First of all Padfoot, there's no need to yell considering the fact that I'm right in front of you. And second of all, SHUT UP!" James yelled back at him, getting a goofy grin as a reply.  Of course James could see the humour in the situation so he wasn't actually mad at Sirius. He knew that if their roles were reversed he wouldn't shut up about it so soon either. Besides, best friends have teasing rights and Sirius was definitely one of his best friends.   
  
Ever since their first year, James had been inseparable from three other boys whom were his very best mates. They even had a name for themselves, The Marauders.  The first, Sirius Black, was sitting across from James shoveling down a kidney pie. His manners were definitely questionable at times (namely meal times) but it was no surprise that the female population of Hogwarts practically fell at his feet. His dark eyes were full of life and gleamed with mischief, while his dark brown hair swept across his forehead in a way that seemed messy and careless, yet perfect at the same time. James often wondered how on earth he got it to stay that way.   
  
Right next to James was Marauder number two, Remus Lupin who was reading over some random book and pausing occasionally to snicker at Sirius' jokes. Remus was definitely a unique guy. Always a voice of reason, yet willing to take risks and have fun like a true Marauder as well. At the moment he was pretty lively, his hazel eyes sparkling with interest as he read his book while running a hand through his sandy brown hair. The sad thing was that Remus did not always look this way. The boys had discovered Remus was actually a werewolf who had to go through excruciating transformations once a month. If anyone didn't deserve that kind of pain, it was Remus. Luckily they had mastered becoming Animagi so he wouldn't have to go through it alone. That's just the kind of friends that they were.   
  
Lastly was Peter Pettigrew who was next to Sirius, in hysterics. Upon glancing at the group, one would definitely think of  Peter as being the one that 'didn't belong'. He was considerably shorter than the other three, with dirty blonde hair and watery grey eyes. He wasn't an all-star athlete or an academic genius, but James, Sirius and Remus didn't think any less of him for it. He was a Marauder- one of them. That's all there was to it.   
  
James was in the middle of reaching for his pumpkin juice as the doors of the Great Hall opened and four girls came waltzing in, making a beeline for the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Alright Padfoot, it was funny, I know but I think it's time to just drop it now." James said with a hint of desperation in his voice. Having Sirius go on about it to them was one thing, but bringing it up again in front of Lily was another story.   
  
"Drop it? Now? No way, I've barely even gotten to use it yet." Sirius replied as he caught a glimpse of Lily and her friends taking their seats a bit further down the table. "Speakinggg of which…" he trailed off as he scurried off towards the girls, looking like he had just been given ownership of Zonkos.   
  
"Ughhh!" James groaned out loud as he banged his head down against the table.   
  
"Don't worry mate, it's not that bad," said Remus, stifling a chuckle. "Besides, I would think that you'd be used to being embarrassed in front of Lily by now," he continued, finally giving in to the laughter he had been holding in.  
  
"Not funny Moony," James replied through clenched teeth. "Not funny at all."   
  
  
(Author's Note: Okay, I know that was really vague and didn't really go anywhere, but it was just kind of an introduction to get some juices flowing. I promise an actual story will begin to form if you justttt keep reading! Introductions to more characters next chapter and some actual interaction between Lily/James. Maybe some flashbacks/history between them as well.  Please review so I know if anyone's actually reading this lol. I'd appreciate that a lot. Thanks!)


End file.
